


Ёрмунганд

by Asvang



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Angst, Captivity, Character Study, M/M, Religious Conflict
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 03:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13286181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asvang/pseuds/Asvang
Summary: Епископ Хэхмунд не миссионер. Он воин, разящая длань Спасителя, карающая неверных.





	Ёрмунганд

Боги северян жестоки и беспощадны. Грубые идолы окроплены кровью, пропитаны дымом - но это не тот благодатный ладан, витающий над христианскими алтарями. Не то трепетное удушье, охватывающее в полумраке пред ликом Господа. На капищах - тошнотворная вонь обугленных тел и пылающих домов, эхо раскалывающихся щитов и секир, вгрызающихся в грудь врагам. В демонах, которым поклоняются язычники, нет ни милосердия, ни сострадания. Они взирают жадно, лукаво - алые капли стекают по деревянным бородам, собираются в глазах слепой яростью.

Хэхмунд ненавидит их. Он уничтожил бы каждого ложного кумира, разрубил на куски, развеял по ветру. Там, где они некогда царили, он возвёл бы храм - чтобы всякий путник знал: отныне здесь властен истинный Бог, ведущий к свету и блаженству, прочь от низменных страстей. Суровые ненасытные дьяволы были бы изгнаны, души совращённых ими - спасены. Северяне - дикие, обманутые, потерянные сыны и дочери, - раскаялись бы, прозрели, осенили себя крестным знамением. Хэхмунд не сомневается: это возможно, как возможно всё, угодное Господу.

Епископ Хэхмунд не миссионер. Он не несёт Слово Божье тем, кто пребывает в греховной тьме, не корпит над Писанием в тесной келье, не возделывает почву при монастыре, не служит никому, кроме Бога и короля. Он воин, разящая длань Спасителя, карающая неверных. Его оружие - не наточенное перо и не чернила, а меч, закалённый проклятьями отступников; его проповедь - не утешение паствы, но крик в пылу битвы, праведный гнев, клокочущий в горле. Епископ Хэхмунд - герой, о котором слагают легенды, надежда христиан Уэссекса и Нортумбрии. Он мчится в гущу сражения - жар под рёбрами, металл во рту, взмыленный вороной конь всхрапывает, пасть в пене. За епископа Хэхмунда, величайшего воина Англии, молятся в церквях - и он одерживает победу за победой.

Так было прежде. Теперь же он - пленник Ивара Бескостного: запястья сковывают кандалы, ошейник не позволяет дышать. Его швыряют в грязь, скалятся жёлтыми, сгнившими зубами. Стражники бросают ему еду под ноги, в склизкое месиво из травы и дождя, чтобы он не мог дотянуться, пригвождённый к столбам крепким железом. Женщины и дети плюют в него, проходя мимо - кто-то молчит, другие рычат, будто бешеные псы. Порой его бьют - наотмашь, рассекая губы, или под дых, так, что он согнулся бы от боли, если бы не привязь. На ней не двинуться, не шевельнуться: кожа на коленях стёрта до мяса, позвоночник - ноющий, бурлящий котёл, череп - кипящее масло. Ивар - мастер истязаний: не будь с Хэхмундом Бог, он сдался бы, но единственный его страх - отнюдь не смерть...

Боги северян жестоки и беспощадны - столь же безжалостны те, в чьи думы они прокрались коварными змеями. Когда Ивар приближается к нему, опираясь на костыли, тяжело опускается на камень рядом, Хэхмунд видит их - мерзкий клубок из чешуи, гибких скелетов и ядовитых шипов. Он извивается внутри Ивара с едва уловимым шелестом, искусительным шёпотом. От него пробирает дрожь - Хэхмунд читает молитвы лихорадочно, как утопленник, цепляющийся за гребни волн. Молитвы жгут язык, спазмами скручивают желудок, но голоса змей льются горным ручьём, затуманивают разум, материнской лаской смежают веки. Сулят славу, золото и честь.

Они - чёрное кольцо в зрачках Ивара, пожирающее собственный хвост. Хэхмунд видит, как клыки впиваются в панцирь длинного, ощерившегося острыми пластинами туловища, как бордовая кровь смешивается с синевой океана. Слышит вой, отдающийся громом в бугрящихся тучах. Небо у горизонта в красных пятнах - от челюстей Змея, смыкающихся на его загривке. Чем выше, тем оно темнее - это Дьявол, изгннный на дно, рвётся ввысь, к звёздам, затмевая их плотью из стали и праха.

Ивар ухмыляется, извлекает из ножен кинжал. Пока Хэхмунд взывает к своему Богу, он хранит гробовую тишину - лишь вдали лают собаки да пируют вороны. Он почти дремлет под певучие гимны, что сипло - от жажды и ошейника, - поёт Хэхмунд, и епископ думает: он внемлет - он не пропал, Бог ещё ждёт его, для него есть шанс... Мысли рассеиваются, когда Ивар смеётся - звонко, прокручивая белое лезвие между пальцев. Кинжал вспарывает верёвки на плечах епископа - они лопаются со стоном заколотого зверя, и Хэхмунду бы наконец глотнуть воздуха, но он чувствует, как его заключает в ледяные объятия исполинский Змей. Тот, кто опоясывает землю.

\- Завтра ты будешь со мной, - говорит он. И улыбается, как улыбаются вырезанные из ясеня боги.


End file.
